Shall We Dance?
by Yanagawa Hanako
Summary: Tasuki and Nuriko have some time alone together which leads to dancing, and maybe a bit more (Shounen ai if you didn't already guess)


Shall We Dance? 

Genre: Shounen ai, Songfic, Sap (the three S's of ficdom!!)  
Rating: PG   
Pairings: TasNuri (Tasuki x Nuriko, duh! Have I written anything but?)  
Warnings: Shounen ai, sappy-ness 

Summary: Takes place around oh, I dunno episode 20 -23 of the anime,( oh little thing, let's just say Tasuki's already been healed by Mitsukake after his fight with evil Tamahome) Tasuki and Nuriko share a dance, and a bit more

Note: Mini song exerpts from the song "Shall We Dance" from the Rodgers and Hammerstein musical, "The King and I" 

* * *

Tasuki was perfectly content just to sit. 

At first he hadn't been but now a soft sense of peace had come over him and washed all his feelings of restlessness away. And sitting with Nuriko made the whole experience even more enjoyable.

The two of them had come together by chance after neither being able to find any of the other seishi to assort with. Miaka was pining over Tamahome, and in turn Hotohori was watching over Miaka, and pining for her. Chichiri was off in his own little magical monk world, assumedly doing magical monk-like things, and Mitsukake nor Chiriko where to be seen, though in truth the youngest of their camaraderie could be heard, even though he was out of the line of general vision.

The soft timbre of his flute floating delicately across the imperial palace gardens, soothing the souls, hearts and minds of all that chanced to hear them. 

It appeared to be only fate that drew it to the ears of the seemingly mismatched, yet comfortingly perfect pair seated next to each other on a lone bench in the gardens. Not touching or communicating in any way yet appearing to be completely in sync with each other's thoughts and emotions. 

"Shall we dance?" The question floated by Tasuki's ears in tones, that to him, where far sweeter that the music being played, but still startled him out of his reverie. 

Shall we dance? He repeated the inquiry, not sure he had heard it correctly 

Yes. Shall we dance? Nuriko asked, standing and taking Tasuki's hand in his own and raising him to a standing position as well and pulling to mildly startled bandit up close to him and arranging his hands in the desired position. 

Umm... I... well... anou. . . Tasuki stuttered suddenly a wreck of nerves and insecurities 

It doesn't matter if you can dance, just feel the music and follow me 

_//On a bright cloud of music shall we fly?//_

So the two of them started a slow, artless, free form dance. Neither worrying about anything more that the closeness between them and following the lazy tones of the flute, well not quite true, Tasuki was also worrying about the fact that his hands where sweating like a thirteen year-old at his first junior high dance. He'd never slow danced before, come to think of it he'd never really danced, save the traditional linking off arms and skipping around that he did with Kouji, and he was finding the whole experience rather nerve-racking. But he just tried not to think about what he was doing and just focused on the music, and not stepping on Nuriko's feet. 

To Nuriko, the whole encounter was comparable to heaven. Just the pure simple physical contact with another person was more than enough to clear almost all troubles and worries from his mind For once, he didn't worry about the fact that the man he loved has hopelessly devoted to someone else, he didn't worry about how the world saw, and thought about him, just for being who he was. And for once he finally felt like he could allow all of his masks and deceptions to fall away, like he had no need to hide from it all. 

But he still did have one worry. What now? After the music stopped, and the waltz ended, where would that leave him and the man he felt honored to call his friend? Would everything stay the same, or would everything change? And if change, would it be for the better, with him possibly having someone return his feelings? Or for the worse, with rejection, and the loss of a dear friend? 

_// Shall we dance, Shall we then say and mean ?//_

Where would the end of the night leave them, and their relationship? The fear of losing a true friend almost made him want to drop Tasuki's hands and run off for a safe place to wallow in his own stupidity and self-pity, but then almost stronger was the pull to stay. To hold Tasuki even closer and never let go and to hope that maybe, just maybe, things could grow, or at least stay the same between them. 

What's wrong? Tasuki murmured with a lazy content, uttering the first words between them since their dance had begun. 

he replied nuzzling his face in to Tasuki's shoulder to hide the apprehensive expression on his face. 

Uh uh, you're not getting away with that, I've known you long enough to tell when something's bothering you, what's up? 

Nuriko took in a deep breath and inwardly gathered his courage Where will this leave us? 

Where will what leave us? Tasuki asked, confused as to what Nuriko meant 

This. Here, Now. What we're doing how is this going to affect us? 

_// Or perchance when the last little star has left the sky will we still be together with out arms around each other?// _

Tasuki opened his mouth to answer, but before he could form the words it was if all the thoughts where suddenly evacuated from his brain, and he couldn't come up with a response. So he sighed and pulled Nuriko closer in towards him, drawing the smaller man against his chest, forcing him to tilt his head up so they could meet eyes. And then timidly, yet deliberately he grasped Nuriko's chin with a tender hand and gently drew their lips together in hopes that the simple action could describe what his words could not. 

Nuriko's eyes flew open at the feel of Tasuki's lips brushing over his, but he didn't pull away, rather he moved into the kiss, his mind a whirlwind of questions and ponderings. 

Why? How long? Why me? Is this real? So many things swam though his brain, but he pushed them all aside, content with just living in what could just be the best moment of his life.

_//And will you be my new romance?//_

* * *

Owari!

* * *

Well? Como te piensas? (What do you think?) Too sappy? No I will NOT write a lemon sequel (well this might not hold true if I happen to get oh say 30 reviews of this thing or something, then I might consider it) But please give me feed back, and remember that this was written chiefly in my study hall! 


End file.
